


Jambi

by cxhztile (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Song Reference, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: A bit of saving grace





	1. That Night

 

Any night that allowed it, the king escaped into the city, clocked in a pitch black robe. It was far from his color but, it hid his identity well enough. His hair tied back caused the hood to jut backwards slightly, but it wasn't enough to fall of his head. He tethered his stallion to an open post, praying it would refrain from impregnating any mares or causing a raucous. Despite the size of his feet, they were silent against the cobblestone as he padded towards the tavern. He adorned his usual spot at the bar, all the way in the corner, and hailed a drink. He didn't care so much for the mead, especially as he drank fine wine in the castle. But, that didn't matter because that wasn't his purpose there. He always stared at a fellow who sat across the counter from him, who occasionally got up and joined the music crowd. His head was covered with a mane of curls, most spiraled out in the air. His eyes were soft and dark, sympathetic as well. He only knew that from the few times they accidentally caught each other's gaze. More times than not, stubble littered his chin, a nice accent to the rest of his beauty. They had never officially spoken, but the king already knew he'd die for that pretty face. He sat in awe until being ripped from his trance by the sound of a town speaker. His alert called for a careful eye for the king, who had disappeared. Arin, the king himself, sighed displeasingly and tugged his hood down to conceal his face as he stormed out the entrance. He would strangle Ryan when he returned. Unknowingly, he was watched by the bar cutie as he mounted his horse and took off towards his stone fortress.

 

 

He composed his thoughts as he set his steed back in its stall and trudged towards the door leading to the bottom tier of the castle. Normally, he was bubbly and humorous, but this was one of the times that he was the exact opposite. It was plastered quite clearly on his face. He was first greeted by Matt, one of this other advisors, who sheltered a fearful Ryan behind him. It was never good news if you did enough to anger the king.

 

 

"What was that warning message about?" Arin inquired, brows furrowed as he waited for an answer.

 

 

"There was important business to be discussed and you were no where in site." Ryan finally choked up. Arin just simply shook his head and took off towards the stairs to reach his bedroom. Ross, his personal servant, was sat idly toying with something on the wooden table.

 

 

"Ross, what on earth are you messing with?" He questioned, half scared for the answer.

 

 

"A chick." Ross held up his hands to show that they cupped a very young bird.

 

 

"Holly found it outside its nest and was taking care of it so she let me play with it as I waited for you." He continued.

 

 

"That's.. sweet." Arin was at a loss, surprised it wasn't something worse. The baby bird was set back down as Ross scampered to help the king undress.

 

 

They only got halfway through when the large, heavy wood door swung up downstairs and caught their attention. It caused Ross to hold his tongue as he was on the verge of asking of he had seen his lover boy. Arin covered his shirtless top half with a cloak as he stepped outside the room to the hall and peered over the railing to see the commotion. Even at the height he stood, he could easily make out the face of the person now held captive below.


	2. The Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of saving grace

 

Arin jolted down the stairs without hesitation, nearly barreling down as he almost missed a step. The stones pressed cold against his bare feet with each stride, but that had no effect on him. The guards pull the figure to his feet as the king neared.

 

 

"Release him." He quietly growled, stance ready to catch the man as he fell from their grasp. He shooed them as he held onto the collapsed body in his arms and manuevered to pick it up in a carrying position. He watched himself as he made way upstairs, careful not to cause anymore harm as he strolled to his chambers. He set the body gently against his bed, the man finally uncrinkling his eyes as he sat up slightly. The king was scurrying around, searching for necessary items.

 

 

"What's your name?" He asked, looking up for a moment from the supplies in his hand.

 

 

"L-Leigh. But, everyone calls me Dan, for my middle name, s-sire." Dan choked out, nearly forgetting to be formal as he addressed hid majesty. Arin only nodded and properly gathered everything in his arms, travelling towards the bed. Dan was covered head to toe in scratches, a gash present on his left shin.

 

 

"What did you do?"

 

 

"Well, I had seen you leave the tavern. So, I was curious where exactly you had gone. By time I followed and realized it was the castle, I was already caught in bramble and scrambling through it from the guards. And, it's clear to see where that got me..." He huffed, wincing as his wounds were cleaned. Arin got shifty eyed before running off in lew of bandages.

 

 

"Is he always like this?" Danny asked, turning towards Ross as they waited.

 

 

"To guests? No, but that's because he hardly ever receives them. But as far as the self-dependency thing, yeah, that's a constant." Ross admitted. He met the other's gaze before continuing.

 

 

"He grew up around servants-- hell, I practically grew up with him myself-- but he's never been one to easily let everyone do everything for him. Unlike the rule of his parents, the servants basically just get a free pass towards living space. Of course, he can't manage everything solely by himself so we all pitch in and do our jobs." This had Dan stare towards the door way, yearning for Arin to arrive back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk yall im wingin' this whole fic ok  
> these look long on my phone but on my laptop are v small woof  
> tumblr: eroscalling


	3. Seeking Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried at least

"I would carry you to one of the guest chambers, but I'd like to refrain from moving you around too much in case that causes you more pain." Arin finally spoke, finishing off tying the bandage on Dan's leg. He hadn't spoken in a long while as he was too concentrated on his current craft and causing as little pain as possible. Dan and Ross made no effort to disturb him in his zone. A tinge of worry pinged in both of them, waiting on what he was going to suggest. 

"Therefore, I'll take the guest chambers closest to these to be in a close enough proximity to make sure he's alright." This had their stomachs drop, having a feeling he'd say that.

"Arin--"

"Ross, I've got this under control." This wasn't his infatuation talking, it was his urge to be a decent fucking human being. Ross knew it would be useless to pick a fight and watched Arin continue on to fetch extra blankets for their guest. 

"Before you ask, yes, he's normally this stubborn." That was just a natural consequence of self-dependency. Guilt was beginning to pent up in Dan's stomach, worrying him to the point that he almost vomited. His train of thought ended as he heard the blankets land on a nearby chair. 

"Just holler if you need anything. I'm only a door away." Arin smiled, gently patting Dan's hand before turning on his heel and exiting with Ross on his tail. They put out the lanterns as they left but the pale moonlight of the window illuminated the room at least partially. Dan pulled the sheets over himself but immediately felt a chill down his spine signalling he was going to need at least another layer. He crawled out and propped himself on his knees to attempt to grab the top blanket. The chair had been close but not close enough for him to swiftly grab it. So, naturally, he fell into the distance between the edges of the bed and the chair. 

Arin hadn't even closed his door when he heard the crash and instinctively ran towards its source, shoving the door open. Lantern in hand, he saw Dan, long body extended from the floor to the top of the bed, chin slightly busted and tears welled in his closed eyes. The light source was set on a night table and Arin knelt down to scoop Dan up. Dan eagerly clung to him, easily finding a sense of security and safety in the soft arms. 

"You're very clumsy, aren't you?" Arin questioned, Dan's face tucked deep into his neck. He nodded regardless, not removing his face from the warmth. 

"Let me at least clean up your chin." The bowl of water and rags still sat from earlier and were in close range. It was a wonder Arin could keep Dan suspended with just one arm as he used the other to wipe away blood. Dan's entire jaw still hurt from impact, but it was nice that the blood had stopped pouring from his chin. He huffed as he was set down on the bed but was a little cheered up by being wrapped in a blanket. Pain swamped his whole body as he continued back under the covers but he was slightly warmer now. Now he was sleepier than he had been but something still felt missing. The other half of the mattress felt empty and frigid. 

"Arin?" He squeaked, as Arin almost padded towards the door way. Arin cocked his head and for once, Dan studied his features. His nose was prominent but not as harsh as his own. His facial hair had hints of red scattered in it. The blonde streak in his auburn hair almost seemed the result of a birthmark among his hair, making it much lighter among the darker strands. His eyes glimmered in the dim light, despite being chocolate brown. It all left Dan wordless and all he could manage was to pat the space beside where he lay. Arin seemed confused but compiled.

Dan instantly opened his arms as the other neared and waited for him to settle into them. Arin's cheeks were on fire as he joined Dan in bed, allowing himself to be wrapped in thin arms. Now, it was understandable why Dan was so cold as he had not layer of insulation anywhere on him. The equally distributed body heat and the tenderness of cuddles definitely lulled both of them to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the boy got hurt again, sue me. also this is turning out sappier and fluffier than i first expected woops  
> tumblr: eroscalling

**Author's Note:**

> ok jambi is a bop  
> and i always thought it would be a cool au so here i am trying it again (yes i have tried once before and failed)  
> jesus this ended up shorter than i thought lmao  
> tumblr: eroscalling


End file.
